fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Belle Asato
Introduction Belle Asato is an S-Class Member of the Sacred Rose Dark Guild and was an original member of the guild before Rose Evernight changed the guild type to a dark guild, Belle is also one of the only members who stayed with the guild when It became a dark guild as she believed in Evernights reasons and hopes to one day help her Evernight gain peace with her dark past. Due to the guild tradition Belle is known as Pink rose and this is because of her nature of being very flirty and beautiful. Appearance * Belle originally had a different look than she does now where she would where a brown hair-band with a bow on top, long black leggings with a golden trim at the top, a black pair of school style shoes, a black skirt with a golden trim and a white shirt with long black sleeves again with golden trimming on the end of the sleeves, she also wore a golden tie and her hair was much longer than it is now however when the guild became a dark guild she felt it was best for her to change her look to be more mature. * Since the guild became a dark guild Belle has significantly changed her look by cutting her hair to be shorter, wearing a very elegant white shirt with an electric orange stripe around the shirt and the sleeves are a deep black shade which she tops off with a pair of white gloves, a beautiful orange skirt with a white trimming and a pair of black socks and shining white and black pair of shin guards. = Personality Belle Asato is a very bubbly,fun person with a very flirty nature who is very loyal and cares for all her friends. She considers herself as a good person and wizard even though she choose to stay with the Sacred Rose guild when it became a dark guild. She does not consider herself very powerful which is why many other members of the guild consider her to be very modest. Rose Evernight considers Belle to be a very loyal because Belle was on of the only members to stay by her side during the guilds change and support her in her plan to get closer to the dark wizard who destroyed her village. History Belle Asato was raised in a city in the Alvarez Empire named the City Of Everlasting Night where she lived a happy life and never had any problems until one day when she turned 15 when she meet a woman who offered to teach her Takeover Magic if she agreed to join the Scared Rose Guild. Belle then spent 3 years till she was 18 training in Takeover Magic and the same year she became an S-Class wizard and a very powerful prominent member. Belle shortly after joining the guild became good friends with Rose Evernight and Bell was one of the few people to learn about Evernights past and she is the only person who calls Evernight, Rose even when she became Guild master.The next year the guild became a dark guild and Belle was one of the few members to remain and stay by Rose Evernights side and help her find the dark wizard who destroyed her village. Belle also does not remember who the previous guild master was and is currently investigating the strange occurrence. When Belle joined the guild she meet 5 fellow wizards who she created the team Heavenly Protectors with however all of them left when the guild became a dark guild leaving her sad because they believed her to be evil and did not understand her reason for staying with Evernight and the guild transformation. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Takeover (天体スピリット買収):Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, that allows the used to take the form, powers and appearances of a particular creature of beast or object, in Belles case she can use her takeover to transform into celestial holy creature like angels. Celestial Spirit Takeover: Archangel Uriel '''(天体スピリット：大天使ウリエル): A celestial spirit form that was the first form Belle learned during her lessons on becoming a Takeover wizard. Archangel Uriel is the symbol of light and purity and in this takeover form Belle can banish any forms of darkness with her holy powers and quick reflexes. * '''Celestial Arrow (天体アロー): Attacks with a powerful lightning-strike that is created using her spectator bow and arrows. * Heaven's Charm '''(天のチャーム): Attacks with a holy white light in the shape of a cross that banishes any and all evil and dark magic. * '''Holy Air (神聖な空気): Creates a ring that release and air that fogs foes vision allows her to recover her strength and power up her guild members. * Guardian Wings(ガーディアンウイングス): Allows Belle to use her eight wings as a shield to protect herself from magic attacks and dark magic curses. Enhanced Speed and Agility: When in this Takeover form Belle has increased speed and agility allowing her to be more fluent in battle and being able to take on powerful foes. Flight: When in this form Belle can also fly using her eight wings to manoeuvre around the battle field and through the air. Celestial Spirit Takeover: Archangel Ariel(大天使アリエル):This celestial spirit form was the second form that Belle learned during her 3 year training of Takeover magic and is considered a higher level form than her Archangel Uriel takeover. Archangel Ariel is the angel of armor and protection and in this form Belle can protect herself and allies as well as delivery devastating magic attacks to all who oppose her. * Eden's Javelin '''(エデンのジャベリン): Radiates a beam of purifying light from her javelin that tears apart foes. * '''Sefirot Crystal(クリスタル): Manifests ten crystals between its hands and launches them at foes creating holy light explosions. * Barrier of Light (光のバリア): Creates a wall of light magic which protects herself and allies. * Golden Unicorn Shine(ゴールデンユニコーンシャイン): Using her shield Belle creates a beam of light from the horn of the unicorn on her shield which can blind foes and allow her to attack of escape unnoticed. Enhanced Strength: '''Due to the armor which appears during this takeover she becomes extremely powerful with her attacks and anyone who is not well protected can suffer serious injury when facing her. '''Enhanced Durability: In this Takeover form Belle can take alot more punishment in battle allowing her to become a tank for her team and guild mates during battle. Flight: Like her Archangel Uriel Takeover Belle can fly using her golden wings to move even faster than before. Celestial Spirit Takeover: Fallen Archangel Lillith(フォールン大天使): Unlike Belles other Takeovers this one has a dark undertone to its power and she has only ever been able to use this takeover twice in her time of learning takeover as she cannot control this form due to its power and raw darkness. * Chaos Degrade(カオスによって劣化):Belle creates many forms of dark Black magic balls to which she destroys her foes with and explodes them on contact. * Shredding Darkness(細断闇):Belle lights up her claw of darkness and her claw of light and uses them to tear apart her foes with uncontrollable power and rage. * Yami(ヤミ族):A magic spell of pure darkness and only darkness it corrupts the minds of anyone attacked with this spell and sends them into a stream of insanity. Super Enhanced Speed and Agility: Due to the raw power of this form Belle becomes almost untouchable. Super Enhanced Strength: '''Due to the black italic armor that forms around Belle in this takeover her physical attacks become extremely damaging '''Super Enhanced Durability: In this Takeover form Belle can take many blows before even being fazed however due to the raw power and the fact she cannot control this takeover it destroys her body from inside the takeover meaning she cant stay in this form for to long even though she can take many hits during this takeover. Flight:Like her other Archangel takeovers Belle can fly using her black and white wings. Trivia * Belle Asato is the second character FoxxJohn has created. * Belle Asatos takeovers are based around Digimon form the Digimon series. * In an alternative universe to Fairy Tail Universe Belle Asato has meet Zeref several times not knowing it was him as she knew him as Emperor Spriggan. * Belle Asato is currently investigating the strange disappearance of the last guild master and why no one remembers her name or face.